Castiel Talks
by RobinXVIII
Summary: When Cas turns up fighting a demon one night he and Dean end up facing down something from Castiel's past. And what does it want with a 300 year old book of children's stories.
1. Chapter 1

Dean downed the last of his beer and checked on his dinner. As much as he loved to cook, sometimes he wanted something quick and easy. And he didn't have Sam around to comment on his unhealthy meal choice. (His brother was taking their few days off to collect some books they might need.) So, he was taking it easy for the next few days. Catching up on some movies, doing a bit of research. Sleeping in his own bed. And eating a nice quiet meal.

He had his dinner on the table when he heard a crash from one of the bedrooms. Leaving his food, Dean raced towards the noise, grabbing a gun and knife that just happened to be lying around.

He got ready to rush the door to the room when it crashed open. Levelling his gun at them, he tried to see who they were. They'd made sure that the bunker had good defences which only allowed a few non-humans in.

The angel currently fighting the demon? Being one of them.

"Cas."

Dean shoved the gun in his waistband and ran into the fray, wielding the knife. He managed to get a few good aims in before the demon? Dean still wasn't sure. But it was Castiel who finished the thing off. Driving his angel blade into the thing. It screamed. Light. Gone. Dean clapped the angel on the back.

Which turned out to be a mistake.

The angel turned on him and Dean was once again fighting for his life.

Just this time it was against his best friend.

"CAS!"

The angel was just about to stab him, when he blinked. Stumbled backwards and slid down the wall. He seemed lost for words. Which taking in his appearance Dean was surprised the angel had even been able to stand.

He knelt down and took the angel blade. Dean turned his head and took a look behind him at the bedroom. It was the one Cas used whenever he was at the Bunker.

"You owe me a door."

"Sorry about that. I was aiming for somewhere safe. I thought I'd lost it."

Dean frowned. Cas normally wouldn't have willingly admitted that middle bit.

"Good to know. Why were you being chased by a demon?"

"I was looking for something and stumbled across the demon."

Dean pulled Cas to his feet and throwing one of the angels' arms around his shoulders helped him into the kitchen. Cas would be fine in a few hours, being an angel helped with that, but that didn't mean that he wasn't currently hurting.

"What were you looking for?"

"Something from my last time on Earth."

Dean helped Cas into a chair in the kitchen and then moved to shove his food back in the oven for a bit. He frowned at the angel and grabbed another beer.

"When was the last time you were on Earth?"

The angel just shrugged.

"The civil war had just ended."

Dean spat out his beer.

"That's a couple of hundred years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody he…"

Dean put his beer down and took in the angel sat opposite him. He tended to forget that Cas was a celestial being who was thousands of years old.

"Cas. How old are you?"

The angel looked at him and then furrowed his head in confusion.

"I stopped counting a long time ago. Although I was created just before the Garden of Eden was." Cas paused and thought for a second. "There was no time until humans."

Dean took a swig of beer and processed what Cas had just said. Deciding to change the topic, Dean returned to previous events.

"So, what were you looking for?"

"A book."

"A book?" Dean knew that there were powerful books out in the world, but he'd never heard off one being hidden on Earth by an angel. "Special book?"

"It contains the true names of all the angels and demons ever created. Our true names can be used to destroy, create and enslave us. God used it to create us but after a while it gained a life of its own in some way. It was stolen in a raid by some rogue demons. I was sent to retrieve the book the book and bring it back." Cas looked around the kitchen and checked a few of his wounds. They didn't seem to be healing as fast as normal. Dean noticed the angels concern and it just added to his own worry. Cas was never this open. He also would never have admitted that he felt safe at the bunker. Dean smiled a little at that memory. It felt nice to know that Cas felt the same way about the brothers as they felt about him.

"But you hid it on Earth?"

"The book was too powerful. Is too powerful to be in the hands off anyone. If the demons had it, they could destroy heaven and if the angels had it they could destroy hell."

"And if humans had it they could destroy both. Or any of them could just enslave the other side."

Cas nodded, and Dean could see that the angel was fading somewhat.

"Where is it?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"After I found the demons I hid the book and wiped my memory."

"You didn't destroy it?"

"I tried." Cas rubbed his eyes. "But I wasn't able to destroy it."

"But now you can." Dean put his beer down and checked that his phone was still in his pocket. They were going to need Sam for this.

"I think I've found a way. I told the angels that the book had been destroyed along with the demons. They brought that for a while but a few of them are looking into. If they get their hands on it…"

"Heaven and Hell go to war again. Got it." Dean stood. "Well, you're not doing this alone and its going to take Sam a while to get back. So, you can fix yourself."

Cas worried and tried to stand.

Dean caught him before he hit the floor and half dragged, half carried the unconscious angel into Cas's bedroom. Leaving him on the bed Dean left to call Sam and hoped that the angel would be alright.


End file.
